


Iridescence

by Annerp



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Basically ignores the movie, But everyone is back!, I'm just over here doing whatever I want, Implied Sexual Content, Loki is a Tease, M/M, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, No Plot/Plotless, Not A Fix-It, Post-Endgame, Scars, Steve can't keep his mouth shut or his hands to himself, Steve is curious, Tattoos, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, but not a lot, frostshield - Freeform, it does get serious for a minute, stoki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annerp/pseuds/Annerp
Summary: Steve see's something interesting on Loki's skin and can't stop thinking about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set somewhere post EndGame, which I am completely ignoring. Lets just assume that pretty much everyone came back, including Loki and he is now living with the Avengers. The timing is fairly unimportant, all that matters is that Loki is there.
> 
> Words in italics are Steve's thoughts.

Steve is standing directly underneath one of the air conditioning vents in the common room trying to cool himself down when Loki walks in. The power had been out for several hours, the result of an electrical issue inadvertently caused by a discharge of energy in a sparring match between Thor and Carol. It wasn't intentional, but that didn't help in the face of triple digit temperatures and high humidity. 

Since being given the serum, Steve has always run hot and that, combined with the heat and lack of air conditioning, had Steve stripping down to a pair of loose gym shorts in an effort to keep from over heating.

As soon as he had heard the deep clank of the HVAC system kicking back on, Steve had positioned himself under the vent and he planned on staying there for as long as possible, enjoying the cool air.

He feels a little self conscious in his shorts when Loki comes in, but the relief from the incessant heat quickly overcomes any embarrassment he may feel. 

In stark contrast to his own gym shorts, Loki is decked out in what seems to be the equivalent of casual wear for him. Black suit, black shirt, black tie. His only concession to the heat is a loosening of the tie and the top 2 buttons of his shirt being undone.

"Captain," Loki greets with one eyebrow raised in amusement.

Or at least Steve thinks it's amusement. He's pretty sure it's not irritation. Loki walks over to the book case at the far side of the room and selects four books, seemingly at random. Although, maybe not so random when Steve notices that he has selected the four thickest ones. Holding the books to his chest, Loki turns around and Steve can't help but notice the way his dress shirt is pulled slightly apart at the neckline due to the way he is holding the books.

Blue eyes sweep over pale skin and Steve can feel his face warm. And that's just ridiculous. He is standing there in only a pair of shorts but a couple of inches of Loki's exposed neck line is enough to make him blush like a school girl.

Maybe it's because Loki's body is usually swathed in layers of leather and armor. And if he’s not wearing that, then its suits fitted to accentuate his lean body while still covering almost the entirety of his form.

"Do you need something Captain?"

And now Steve realizes he's staring. Like an idiot. As if that little strip of pale flesh is fascinating. And maybe it is. Or at least, the more Steve looks, the more fascinating it becomes.

"Well then, I'll leave you to your air vent," Loki murmurs with a slight frown as he turns away. And that time Steve can definitely hear the irritation.

Steve opens his mouth to respond, realizing that he has ignored Loki's question. But he stops when his eyes land on a splash of green just peeking out from beneath the edge of fabric at Loki's right collar bone. _What is that?_ Before Steve can ask, Loki is gone, sweeping out of the room with a huff.

 

Steve doesn't see Loki for the next several days. That doesn't stop him from thinking about the raven haired Asgardian though. He is able to keep himself fairly busy and his mind occupied with training and missions, but at night when things are quiet and Steve has nothing to focus his attention on, his mind somehow finds it's way back to that brief glimpse of flesh and that tantalizing bit of green.

His brain seizes on that small flash of color, trying to decipher just what it was. He has already rejected the obvious options, undershirt, body armor, jewelry.

 

The next time he sees Loki, Steve has to make a conscious effort to look everywhere but at his chest. Not that it would make any difference. With the HVAC system functioning, Loki has gone back to wearing his shirts completely buttoned up and his ties knotted securely.

Steve spends a few minutes entertaining himself, thinking about ways to get Loki to take his shirt off. Including, breaking the all important air conditioner again. He stops as soon as he realizes he is thinking of ways to get Loki to take his shirt off. Because _that’s just weird. Isn’t it?_

 

"Captain, can you give me a hand?" 

Steve jerks his head up when he hears someone address him as he walks into the kitchen. He stops in his tracks and just stares. And then wants to kick himself because it seems like that's all he has been doing around Loki lately.

But this time isn't really his fault. Loki has removed his suit coat and has it draped over a chair, his tie is missing and the top button of his shirt is open. Steve feels a twinge of disappointment that it is only the one button. Although, this time, Loki has the cuffs of his sleeves unbuttoned and rolled up a couple of inches. 

"Uh, sure, what do you need me to do?" He asks, walking up to the kitchen island where Loki is mixing something that smells absolutely horrid on the stove top. 

"Can you grab that jar?" He jerks his head to the left, "and pour the contents in this pot?" 

Steve picks up the jar of what looks like crumbled leafs and removes the lid.

"The entire thing?" He asks, stepping closer. 

"If you will," the response is laced with the formality that Loki seems to use a lot. Steve finds that formality combined with the man's accent, he rather likes. 

He turns the jar and dumps the contents into the pot as Loki continues to slowly stir. As he does, Steve’s eyes catch on something. A small swath of green, shinning, iridescent and tinged with gold, disappearing up under the right sleeve of Loki's shirt. _What is that?_

"It's a tonic for Thor to rub on his muscles."

Steve swallows and frowns, realizing that he must have spoken aloud. Loki doesn't seem to notice though as he keeps talking. 

"He is unwilling to admit that both Carol and Brunhilde are able to best him. And he has been particularly bothersome about his sore muscles after every sparring match." 

 

Steve had briefly considered asking Thor about what he had seen on Loki's skin, but decided there was no good way to do it without sounding creepy. So after another two weeks, he settled for just not knowing. 

Until he followed the sound of voices arguing down the hall way from his bedroom. The commotion led him to Thor's room and behind the door he could hear the thunder God and what sounded like Loki arguing. 

The brothers bickered often and everyone had grown used to that being the nature of their relationship, but this was different and Steve only hesitated for a second before knocking on the door, not wanting whatever this was to escalate and put anyone in danger, knowing how powerful both men are.

"Come in!" Thor calls out and Steve finds himself reaching out and opening the door.

He takes one step inside Thor’s room and stops short, eyes drawn immediately to Loki who is wearing a black, short sleeve shirt, sitting on the sole chair in the room while Thor sits on the couch, leaning over, securing a bandage around Loki's right forearm. On the coffee table there are various supplies and when Steve glances over he can see antiseptic and gauze, some bloody.

"What happened?" He asks, forcing his eyes over to Thor so he doesn't fixate on Loki's pale skin. 

But his attention snaps back when it is Loki who answers, "as usual, Thor is over reacting to a mere scratch that I received while we were sparring."

"It was more than a scratch Loki," his brother snaps.

All Loki does is roll his eyes in response.

Before Steve can stop himself, he is moving further into the room and his mouth opens. “Maybe I should take a look?" _What the hell?_ "You know, to, uh, give a second opinion." _Shut up. Shut up. Shut up._ "I would hate to have it get infected, or something." _Oh my God, why can't I just shut up?_

"That is not necessary Captain, I-"

Loki holds up a hand to stop Thor, "if the Captain wants to take a look, I think it only right that we allow him to satisfy his curiosity." He looks at Steve and then back at Thor. "After all, he is only concerned for my well being." 

Steve watches as the brother’s trade several looks and for a second he wonders if they can communicate telepathically, but then dismisses the idea as silly. The corner of Loki's mouth turns up and Thor rolls his eyes as the dark haired God extends his arm out toward Steve.

"Captain," he invites.

Once again Steve finds his feet carrying him forward of their own volition. And then he finds himself kneeling at Loki's feet, hands reaching out. Carefully, he unwinds the bandage, revealing pale flesh with a four inch jagged cut that he immediately ignores, since it does in fact look clean, as his eyes are drawn to the shimmering iridescent green that circles around Loki's forearm, just below the elbow.

Up close, Steve can see the detail in the colors, delicate lines of black and gold woven through, forming individual scales. When Loki twists his arm, rotating it so Steve can see the top, the scales almost look as though they are moving across his skin. It is both mesmerizing and beautiful. 

The scales form a loop around the god’s arm and disappear up under the sleeve of his t shirt. 

Loki leans forward and reaches out with his left hand to grab the roll of gauze off the table. When he does, the sleeve on his left arm rides up and Steve catches a glimpse of black scales, shimmering with lines of green and gold.

“Satisfied Captain?” Loki asks, holding out the gauze for Steve to wrap his arm back up.

 _Not even close_. “Yeah, uh, looks like Thor did a pretty good job of cleaning it up.”

He starts to wind the gauze around Loki’s arm, stopping long enough to cut the excess off. He gently tucks the end under and applies a piece of tape to keep it in place. He can’t help himself from smoothing the top of the bandage with his thumbs, and if they so happen to move beyond and brush over Loki’s skin and that incredible green, that isn’t really his fault.

He freezes when his thumb brushes over a raised line of skin on the otherwise smooth expanse. He had not noticed it before, as it was covered by the scales.

“Captain?” Loki says, drawing his attention back.

Steve can feel himself flush when he realizes that he had started running his thumb back and forth over that line of tissue.

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes sheepishly.

“Don’t be. We all have scars Captain. I have simply made mine harder to see.”

And that makes Steve wonder. He knows the scales cover sections of both of Loki’s arms and at least part of his right collar bone. _How much of that is covering scars? And how far do the scales go?_ He knows he needs to get out of there quickly before his mind delves any farther into those thoughts.

After Steve has stammered out another apology and hastily left, Thor just shakes his head.

"What?" Loki snaps, although there is no real anger behind it.

"Nothing brother."

"It's not nothing, or else you wouldn't be looking at me like that."

"Like what?" Thor asks smugly.

Loki sighs dramatically and mimics Thor's expression, opening his eyes wider, smiling softly, corners of his mouth quirking up high, "like this!"

"Quit it. I do not look like that," Thor objects, throwing a roll of tape at Loki's chest. "But I will admit that if I did look like that, it would be because I approve of your choice."

Loki crosses his arms over his chest, sitting back in his seat, "I hardly need your approval."

He doesn't, but Loki can't deny the little twist of pleasure in his belly for having it. This being the first time Loki can ever recall Thor not arguing against someone Loki was interested in.

"The Captain seems quite taken with your art." Thor remarks casually.

"Yes," Loki smirks. "And he has seen so very little of it."

"Well, maybe I can be of assistance."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

"You could just walk up and take your shirt off in front of him," Thor suggests as he swings Storm Breaker out, feigning a blow to Loki's head before ducking down and tackling him around the waist. 

The brothers have been sparring for close to twenty minutes, spending a majority of the time discussing Steve in addition to trading blows.

Loki allows himself to roll with the momentum of Thor's attack and springs back to his feet. "While that may achieve the short term goal, I don't see how I would explain suddenly being half dressed in front of him when I have no reason to be.”

Thor grins widely as Storm Breaker begins to crackle with energy. "Actually I had a thought about that." He charges again. This time Loki is ready and dodges the strike aimed at his chest.

As his body twists away, eyes focused on Storm Breaker, Thor circles behind him and reaches out a hand, grabbing the back of the armor plating at Loki’s left shoulder. With one vicious yank, he rips the armor away leaving a ten inch, L shaped tear in the leather beneath. 

"Hey!" Loki protests as he tries to look over his shoulder at the damage. And then he chuckles, "very effective brother."

 

Steve is in the kitchen, making a sandwich when Loki walks in.

“Captain,” Loki greets with a nod as he opens the refrigerator and reaches in for a water bottle.

Blue eyes track Loki’s movements across the room and immediately focus on the tear in the leather fabric on his back when Loki turns to get his water.

“You, uh, tore your shirt there,” Steve says and then immediately wants to stab himself with the butter knife in his hand for sounding so incredibly dumb.

Loki straightens and turns to face Steve with a hint of amusement on his face. “Yes, my oaf of a brother tore off a section of my armor while we were sparring.”

“That’s too bad, you seem fond of it.” _Really? Smooth Rogers. What the hell is wrong with me?_

Loki hums in agreement, “true. I am hopeful that I can simply mend the leather and not have to replace the entire thing.” He shrugs as though it is not really important, but then adds as he turns and angles his shoulder towards Steve, “do you think I can repair it? Or should I just have a new one made?”

And Steve is stuck looking at a black section of scales with only small bit of pale skin on one edge, showing through the tear on the fabric. He watches his own hand as it reaches out and pulls the leather as far away from Loki’s skin as he can, given the tight fit. _Stop! OH MY GOD STOP! Do NOT touch him!_

His finger tips brush lightly across the scales. He wants to trace the delicate lines of each one, but is able to maintain enough self control to avoid embarrassing himself any further.

“I think you can probably fix it. And your armor plate should cover most of the damage,” he finally says as he remembers why it is he is actually looking at Loki’s back.

However, he cannot stop himself from reaching out one more time. And this time he feels it. The scar tissue hidden amongst the lines. He wonders again, just how much there is.

 

They have been out on this call for what seems like hours now, rounding up a small group that managed to get their hands on some high tech weaponry. There were only a few stragglers left that Tony, Thor and Natasha were dealing with, while Loki and Steve cleared the lower levels of the warehouse they were in.

Loki wasn't expecting the energy whip. If he had been, he would have stayed farther back and used more of his magic and avoided getting in close. The first lash across his left arm that curled around his back, stung more than anything else, but it still caused the god to suck in a harsh surprised breath.

Before he can do anything else, Steve is there. Charging forward, shield held defensively in front of his body. The whip flicks out and impacts the metal with a sound that resonates down into Loki's bones. One look at Steve, tells him that the blonde is feeling it too, based on the way he has sank to one knee, face contorted into a grimace. Loki spares a second to wonder if the tips are reinforced with Vibranium for them to react that way with the shield.

And then he is reacting on instinct, surging towards the Captain, dropping down and raising one arm up to catch the next strike on his forearm. The ends coil several times around and begin to smoke against the gauntlets of Loki's uniform. The god twists and grabs the whip cord in his bare hand, then yanks hard, ignoring the sear of pain across the flesh of his palm as the energy dancing across it burns his skin. 

The man holding the whip is propelled forward, directly into the arc of Steve's shield as he swings it out. The sound of his face impacting with the shield is very satisfying, but Loki only registers it dimly as he shakes the now deactivated whip off his arm and cradles the injured hand close to his chest.

Steve kicks at the man, none too gently, to make sure he is out before turning his attention to Loki.

"Let me take a look," he says, reaching out for Loki's arm. 

"It's fine captain. But if it's all the same to you, I think I'll head back and leave the cleanup in your capable hands.”

Steve frowns slightly, but nods his head, "yeah, go ahead. I'll check in with you when I get back." 

Loki doesn't respond, he just vanishes and that leaves Steve feeling unsettled.

Steve hurries through clean up and debrief with the rest of the team, not even bothering to change out of his uniform in his rush to check in with Loki. When his bedroom door clicks open with a single knock, Steve isn't sure if he should be more or less worried. 

He finds the Asgardian sitting stiffly on the couch. The god is wearing a t shirt again and a pair of soft looking lounge pants. Both black. Of course. Steve's eyes go immediately to Loki's forearm and the back of his hand and widen in alarm at the red skin clearly demarking the lines where the whip struck.

"Do not be alarmed captain," Loki placates. “This will heal on its own with nary a mark to remember it by." He pauses and licks his lips in an uncharacteristically nervous gesture. "However, I could use your assistance, now that you are here."

"Uh, yeah, yes! Of course, whatever you need."

Loki picks up a small jar from the end table beside the couch and holds it out. "I find that I am at a bit of a disadvantage in opening this."

Steve takes the jar and twists the cap off. Noting that the lid was tight, but nothing that the god should have had any trouble with. He holds both the jar and the lid out for Loki to take and only now notices that Loki only uses the hand on his uninjured arm to take the jar and set it down and then the lid, placing it on the table as well. 

He swipes two fingers through the thick gel inside and then starts to apply it to the raw bloody skin of his left hand that he had been concealing until now.

"Oh my God! Let me do that!" Steve exclaims coming around the table to drop down beside Loki. "Why didn't you say anything? I could have helped you sooner."

He bats Loki's other hand away and scoops out a generous amount of the gel before gently applying it to the gods wounded palm. "I thought you said this would heal on its own," he chastises as he finishes with the gel. 

"My arm," Loki pauses as if debating something, "and my back, yes. I heal rapidly and most times cleanly."

He turns his right arm to show the perfectly in tact skin from where Thor had cut him a few weeks ago while sparring. "It takes a lot, paired with improper care, to cause permanent damage. This however, may have scarred without the salve. And I have no desire to add any additional unwelcome marks upon my person, if it can be helped."

Steve is silent for a moment while he thinks about what that means for the scar near Loki's elbow, covered by green scales or the one on his shoulder, covered in black. He gives a small shake of his head to stop that train of thought. 

"You said your back was hit too?"

"It was, I have not been able to properly check it, but based on how it feels, I don't believe it is anything to worry about."

“Get up and let me take a look.” Steve winces at the harshness of his own voice, but he will not apologize for being concerned.

Loki narrows his eyes, but says nothing as he stands and turns his back to Steve. He makes no other move though, forcing the Captain to reach out and pull the shirt up on his own. Faced with the task of lifting Loki’s shirt, Steve understands what a bad idea this is. Loki is injured and checking the wound is good, but the way Steve’s heart rate has sped up and his stomach is doing little flips, is not.

_What the hell is wrong with me? He must think I’m some kind of freaking pervert. Just check his back. Make sure it’s not too bad. Then go back to your own room and DON’T THINK ABOUT ANY OF THIS!_

“Captain?”

Steve makes an inarticulate noise in his throat when he realizes that he has been standing there with the hem of Loki’s shirt in his fingertips for who knows how long.

“Sorry,” he murmurs and then carefully lifts the back of the shirt and gasps.

“What?” Loki asks in alarm, trying to twist around as though he can see the wound for himself. “Is it bad? Do I need to take my shirt off so you can apply the salve?”

 _Oh god, please take your shirt off._ “No. It’s fine. I think you’re right, it’s not bad,” Steve tries to reassure as he watches the fingers from his free hand rise up and caress across Loki’s back, passing over the long red welts, that are only visible in a few patches of pale skin. The rest he can only feel as they pass through a large section of both green and black scales, entwined together across the middle of Loki’s back.

“Snakes……” Steve breathes as he allows his eyes to wander over the delicate intricacy of thousands upon thousands of stunning iridescent scales. His fingers are still gliding over Loki’s skin and he can feel the irregular texture of scar tissue beneath them.

After another moment, Loki reaches awkwardly back with his good hand and pulls the shirt away from Steve’s, letting it drop back into place as he turns. When he does, the blonde catches a glimpse of a section of black scales dipping down beneath the band of the god’s pants and his eyes fixate on Loki’s hip.

He either doesn’t notice or chooses to ignore it. “There are several myths about me involving snakes. I found it apropos and the imagery appealed to me, so I chose to embrace it, even if the myth’s themselves only amount to mere children’s stories.”

“And you use them to cover scars?”

Loki turns so he is face to face with Steve. “We all have scars Captain. Some wear them like armor, others hide them in shame. I have chosen to take my scars and turn them into something else. Much as you have.”

Steve face scrunches up in confusion and maybe a bit of denial. “I don’t have scars.” It comes out sharper than he intends.

The look Loki gives him in return is sad and knowing as he lightly taps the star in the center of Steve’s chest. “Of course you do.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a few more weeks between last chapter and this one. And Steve has come to the conclusion that he has a problem.

Chapter 3

 

He's obsessed and he knows it.

He can't stop thinking about Loki. He can't erase the memory of his fingers brushing over the skin on Loki's arm, his shoulder, his back. The silky smooth feeling of the tricksters flesh and the textured layers of scars.

His eyes search for anything that can compare to the shining iridescence of the dual serpents trailing over Loki's skin. But there is nothing that quite captures the beauty of those black and green scales. Nothing shimmers with such life or glows with such depth. 

He tries to capture it on paper, on canvas, on anything available. With pencils, with paints. Even after dozens of trips to buy supplies at the local art store nothing comes close.  Onyx, charcoal, galaxy, midnight, carbon, and jet.  Greens with names like pine, forest, juniper and seaweed. He even tries the new drawing tablet Tony gave him. But he cannot seem to recreate what lives so vividly in his mind and on the flesh of the man now standing in front of him.

"Captain?" 

Steve has no idea how long Loki has been standing there and he flushes in embarrassment. Which seems to happen all too often.

"Might I inquire as to what you are drawing?" Loki gestures to the sketchbook and pencil in his hand.

_You. It's always you. Dozens of pages of you, none of them right._ Steve glances down at the latest sketch on the sheet and frowns at the complete inadequacy of it.

"Nothing, really. Just doodling," he lies.

Then immediately feels bad for it. He has given up on trying to find the perfect color and has instead been focusing on getting the shape just right. But he can’t do it. He has not seen enough.

And even though his mind supplies several images of what may lie beneath the rest of Loki's clothing, Steve knows it will never be as good as the real thing. What he does imagine however, is more than enough to think about as he touches himself every night and even on some mornings. 

Just the thought alone, makes the blush on Steve's face intensify. 

"Ah, you seemed rather caught up in whatever it is," Loki shrugs casually, sits on the couch and begins skimming through TV channels. 

Caught up. Steve thinks that may very well be the best way to describe what he is feeling. If he ignores the word ‘obsessed’. 

No matter how hard he tries he can't stop his eyes from roaming over the god’s body. Even clad in his ubiquitous black suit, Steve can 'see' the pattern of scales on his skin. He can feel a familiar stirring and knows he needs to get back to his room. Right now. Before be embarrasses himself further. 

 

It’s late and Steve has the urge to throw the pencil in his hand across the room in frustration. If he could just get it down on paper, get it out of his head…… then what?

He doesn't remember making the decision to grab his sketch book and leave his room. He can't recall walking to Loki's door and he knows for a fact, he did not just knock on it.

And yet, there he is, staring at Loki. Again. Like an idiot. He can’t help himself though. This time Loki has on a loose black linen shirt that hangs below his hips, there are laces that should be tied at the top of the neck, but of course, they are open, revealing a V shaped section of Loki’s chest. Steve tries not to look. He really does, but when he forces his gaze downward to avoid that patch of skin, his breath hitches at the tight leather pants. And it’s not fair.

"Captain? Do you need something?"

_You. I need you. I need to see every inch of you. I need to know every line, every detail, every color, every scar. I just need._

Steve clamps down on his thoughts and clears his throat, "uh, can I uh, can I come in?"

Loki’s expression flickers from polite interest to something else. But it happens too fast for Steve to catch. Or maybe his mind is just too slow to process it. Either way, Loki steps aside, with a dip of his head, to allow Steve in to his room.

He has to stop himself from jumping when Loki’s voice comes from just behind his ear. “You seem agitated Captain.” It’s not a question. “Have I done something to offend?”

Steve can feel the near hysterical laugh that tries to bubble up. He cuts it off, but a strangled sound still erupts from his throat. “No. Uh…..” _Just get it over with Rogers……_ “I was curious. About your tattoos.”

“I see.” Loki’s tone is unsurprised and Steve decides he doesn’t want to think too hard about that.

“I was thinking I would like to draw them….. draw you.” He forces his words out, determined now to see this through. He has to purge this need, this obsession. And even if the only way is through abject humiliation, when Loki figures out just how depraved he is, then that is what he has to do.

“You find yourself unable to though, because you need to see more.” Again, not a question.

“Yes…..” _Please yes._

Even though he can feel his face burning, Steve forces himself to turn and face Loki.

“You believe, that by being allowed to see everything, your curiosity will be sated.”

“Yes…..”

“And if you are wrong?”

Before Steve can process what Loki has asked, the god has lifted his shirt over his head and deposited it on the floor at his bare feet.

He doesn’t react. He can’t. His breath is frozen in his lungs, his arms heavy and unmoving at his sides. He brain tries to process what he is seeing, but it is taking so long. Vaguely, he is aware that he is staring again. His body starts to react on its own, as he slowly circles around to look at Loki’s back.

"Can I touch you?" Steve asks, voice a mere whisper, hand already raised, held ready for the sought after permission. 

"Could I stop you if I wanted to?" Loki breathes in reply.

And Steve freezes, hand sinking slowly back to his side, cheeks burning with shame at the thought of all the other times he touched without asking.

"Ah, it would appear that yes, I can stop you.” There is a hint of wonder in Loki’s voice, along with a touch of amusement. “Very well. You may proceed." 

He wants to. He wants to reach his hand out and run his fingers over Loki’s skin so badly it hurts, but he holds back. "Not if you don't want me to." Steve forces the words out and tries to stop the disappointment from creeping in to his voice. 

"And what if I do?"

_I would touch you until we are both left breathless and unable to decipher where you end and I begin, if you would allow it._ "Do you?"

Loki looks back over his shoulder, eyes boring into Steve with such intensity that the blonde cannot breathe. "Yes."

The air rushes back into Steve’s lungs and he pulls it in greedily, like a drowning man, as his eyes rove over Loki’s body. The only sound is that of his forgotten sketchbook hitting the floor.

He doesn't know what to do. Where to touch. How to touch. A brush of his finger tips across Loki's stomach? A caress of his palm over the planes of his back? The soft graze of lips on his shoulder? The solid press of his body against the God's. He wants all of it. And more.

He settles for gliding his palm over Loki's right shoulder, shifting his hand forward to tease his fingers over that first hint of green that started him down this path.

He trails his hand downward over the large bend of green camouflaging a snarl of scar tissue in the center of Loki's chest. It lines up closely with a loop of black scales on his back, covering a similarly marked wound.  Steve's own chest aches when he thinks about what could have caused such damage.

Drawing his hand back up, he strokes lightly over the green head with shimmering red eyes that rests just under the god’s left collar bone.  Steve brings his other hand up and trails it over the iridescent black on Loki's arm. He follows the scales over his shoulder, across his back, feeling the peaks and valleys of old battles upon his body.

Thin lines, like spider webs, radiate up and out from a point near his lower back, only noticeable from up close. Following along the field of black, Steve's fingers falter as the scales drop below the low waist of Loki’s pants. Taking a breath, he dips his fingers underneath the leather and runs them around Loki's hip between leather and skin.

“Steve,” Loki breathes. And his heart skips at hearing his own name. 

He withdraws his hand to discard his own shirt and then steps closer, until they are pressed together, Steve's chest to Loki's back. He drags his palm around until he has it splayed over the soft skin just above the laces on those leather pants. He keeps it there while he explores the texture along the back of a shoulder, shrouded in green, with his lips and tongue.

Steve feels the shudder that runs through Loki’s body and he feels the shift and movement when pale, long fingered hands come up and unlace the front of his pants. The blonde pulls back, but only to circle around and kneel at Loki’s feet. He gently pushes the leather off Loki’s hips, thumbs gliding down until he is able to remove the garment in its entirety.

It is from this position that Steve learns that black scales travel down one long leg, twining lazily around and back up, to wrap delicately over Loki’s hip where the serpents head nestles with its shinning red eyes.  It is also from here that Steve watches, with up turned eyes, as Loki’s muscles shift under his skin and shimmering lines of green and black look to be alive with the movement. It is here that Steve learns the exquisite pleasure of his name being breathlessly called out. And it is here that Steve realizes that his curiosity will never be satisfied. Not here. And not in Loki’s bed as he makes sure to trace every scale with fingers and tongue, already knowing that he will repeat the action over and over again until he has memorized every line, every mark, every inch of beautiful iridescence.

 

“And what now? Now that you have laid me bare and have seen all my scars?

Steve doesn’t answer, just pulls Loki in tighter to his side while his finger tips trace patterns of scales and scars.

It is some minutes later that Loki speaks again. “Someday, when you are ready, you can show me yours.”

He opens his mouth to argue. To deny, just as he has done before, that he has any. But then Loki taps lightly on his chest, matching the rhythm of his heart. He realizes in this moment, that for all he is fascinated by Loki's scars and his efforts to make them harder to see, the god is equally fascinated by his. And so instead he says, “when I was a kid……….

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, I'd love to hear about it.
> 
>  
> 
> The inspiration for this fic was a piece of art I came across on Tumblr that featured Loki sitting on a throne with no shirt on. His torso and arms were covered in a large snake tattoo and like Steve, I couldn't stop thinking about it. Sadly, I cannot find the image anywhere now.


End file.
